Entre las brumas de un sueño
by Violette Moore
Summary: Sherlock sueña con un ángel, el cual le promete que conocerá a alguien que aliviará su dolor. (Johnlock)
1. Chapter 1

**_Entre las brumas de un sueño._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _—1—_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

El investigador abrió los ojos con pesadez, girando sobre su espalda, se llevo las manos al rostro. Los vestigios del sueño se resistían a abandonar sus pensamientos.

Una vez más se había repetido la misma escena. Aquella donde estaba él, en un lugar que jamás había visitado, rodeado de luz. Un bello páramo, bordeado de árboles y el cristalino cielo por todo lo ancho y largo. Él iba ataviado con sus mejores prendas que consistían en un traje de dos piezas color de la noche, camisa blanca y una corbata larga a juego, se hacía un poco de sombra con las manos a fin de poder observar mejor el firmamento. Pese a la belleza del escenario, su corazón no tenía sosiego, más bien todo lo contrario, ese cielo le recordaba a alguien, una persona que se había marchado y que no sabía si es que en el algún momento, volvería a ver.

Luego de soltar un audible suspiro dirigía su mirada a las manos crispadas, en la izquierda no había nada pero en la derecha aparecía una pluma, blanca y suave.

Él la apretaba como si su vida dependiera de ello y es que hecho. Lo hacía.

En la realidad, en la aún calidez de su alborotada cama, ambas manos estaban vacías, el cuerpo semidesnudo, tenía por costumbre dormir únicamente con los calzoncillos y en algunos casos, húmedos y hambrientos se desprendía de la inútil prenda para hacer laceras con su cuerpo. No era un acto de lo más encomiable, pero al tratarse él, de un hombre de la mediana edad, consumido por su trabajo, alejado tanto de familiares como de amigos, con los archivos de infinidad de casos sin resolver como únicos compañeros, era lo mejor que se podía hacer.

Gregory Lestrade, le había sugerido decenas de veces que lo acompañara a las barras del bar, él siempre se conseguía compañía ahí, nada formal, ninguna dama que se llegara a repetir, puesto que él tenía el corazón partido, producto de un matrimonio acabado y de una mujer, que no había sabido ver algo más que el dinero en él. Siempre rechazaba sus invitaciones, en ultimas instancias se las había repetido a su hermano y Mycroft Holmes había aceptado.

Él, entrometido como es, había visto algo diferente en el comportamiento de ambos, estaba dispuesto a apostar el baúl lleno de memorias de su bien amado padre a que esos dos se habían enredado. No era algo demasiado difícil de averiguar si tomabas en consideración que su hermano siempre había tenido debilidad por los corazones fragmentados y que de ambos sexos, el masculino, era su favorito.

No era culpa suya, ni de sus padres de hecho. Ambos habían pasado toda su formación estudiantil en internados para caballeros, aprendieron a besar ahí, a tocar ahí, a descubrir la piel, entre sábanas ásperas y prendas poco más que inadecuadas.

Un nuevo suspiro escapa de sus labios ahora, se sienta en la cama permitiendo que las primeras luces del alba recorran su torso desnudo, los cabellos aparecen alborotados, carentes de luz, al igual que el rostro.

Hacía años que no pensaba en él. No en su hermano, claro está. El entrometido de Mycroft se pasaba por su piso al menos una vez al mes, pero desde que su padre legalmente murió, sus visitas se habían vuelto cada vez más frecuentes y aquello resultaba en que la mayoría de las veces ninguno de los dos tenía nada más que decir.

La división de vienes se hizo de la siguiente manera: Sherlock, conservó los diarios, investigaciones, todas las memorias del experimentado explorador de mundos Jeremiah Holmes, y por su parte, Mycroft heredó la finca que era donde su padre vivió, hasta que la ultima expedición le arrebató la vida.

No encontraron su cuerpo, pese a las millonarias cantidades de dinero destinadas a ello, el resultado siempre fue el mismo y como habían pasado diez años de eso, los abogados decidieron que era el momento de darlo legalmente por muerto.

La ceremonia fue breve, únicamente los interesados legales y algunos empresarios que habían conocido a su padre y admiraban tanto su labor como descubrimientos. Jeremiah, era un soñador, quizá por eso su hermano y él jamás lo entendieron. Siempre fuera de casa, "persiguiendo sueños" su madre falleció presa de una enfermedad al décimo tercer año de matrimonio, que era cuando Mycroft tenía esa edad y él apenas tres.

Ambos se quedaron con Jeremiah, aunque no es como si hubiera habido alguna diferencia de haberse quedado con algún otro familiar, pues como dijo, tan pronto cumplió los seis, paso los siguientes veinte años de vida, de internado en internado hasta que se graduó.

El hombre a que hacía referencia, poco antes de perder el hilo de sus pensamientos, era su apuesto y ávido amante, Víctor Trevor, fueron compañeros de instituto desde los doce y se habían convertido en pareja cerca de los veinte, aunque antes de eso, Trevor ya lo había besado, y él lo había dejado.

Se sentía seguro a su lado, además de intrépido y arrebatado.

 _"Tu cabello Sherlock, es tan negro e imposible, como la luz de tus ojos, déjame ver tus ojos, desde el momento en que sale el sol, hasta que te ocultes entre las mantas"._

Trevor era investigador al igual que él, de hecho durante los primeros años de su educación ambos se habían metido en infinidad de problemas pues siempre se tomaban a reto personal, el descubrir el origen de todas las irregularidades que pudiera haber dentro del internado: Desvío de fondos, "desaparición de profesores", asignación de materias, material para talleres y laboratorios, todo eso lo persiguieron y para no verse delatados, se escondían en los lugares menos apropiados.

Al ser jóvenes cabían con facilidad dentro del cubículo del conserje, detrás de las estanterías, e inclusive dentro de los lockers, pero al ir ganando corpulencia y edad, esos escondrijos se volvían cada vez más asfixiantes e intensos.

Lo supieron el día en que corrían por los pasillos seguidos de cerca por el gran bravucón de la escuela: Nathan Owens; los odiaba, no solo porque ambos eran los mejores de todas las asignaturas, sino porque habían descubierto que tomaba esteroides y eso le había arrebatado los títulos de capitán del equipo de criquet, además de la beca con que se sostenía a duras penas para seguir estudiando en la institución.

Le ganaron distancia en un nuevo pasillo y asumieron que los buscaría escaleras abajo, no había demasiadas opciones: los lockers, o los baños, en cualquiera de tos casos, los arrastraría fuera y golpearía hasta abrirles heridas, él ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de probar su sangre en los labios cuando Víctor lo tomó del brazo y lo metió en el almacén de suministros médicos.

—¿Qué crees que…? —había vociferado él, pero Víctor lo acorraló contra la pared y le puso una de las manos sobre los labios.

—No hables. —y obedeció, con el corazón acelerado y las mejillas incendiadas. —el espacio era reducido, apenas si cabían los estantes llenos de medicamentos y de hecho él no sabía cómo es que Trevor tenía idea de que la puerta estaría abierta. Le echó el pestillo y ambos aguantaron la respiración cuando escucharon los pasos de Owens acompañado como debía ser, del resto de integrantes de su equipo. Unos subieron, otros bajaron, él soltó el aire sin ser consciente de que Víctor, no estaba viendo sus ojos, o cabellos como acostumbraba hacer, sino que su atención estaba en sus pantalones. La persecución lo había excitado, el peligro, la adrenalina, esas cosas siempre producían todo tipo de reacciones en él, aunque no estaba totalmente seguro del por qué.

Trevor susurró algo. —¿Te gusta? —y él había vuelto a decir que si. —el peligro, Dios sabe cómo amaba el peligro, pero Vic, lo había interpretado, como que lo que le gustaba era estar, apretujado contra él. Colocó una mano sobre su miembro apenas erguido y presionó, él soltó un suave jadeo, Trevor lo silenció, comenzó a masturbarlo sobre las prendas blancas del internado y él todo lo que atinó a hacer, fue buscar un buen punto de apoyo, para no dejarse caer, cuando la presión a que lo sometía llevo a su sexo a estar totalmente duro y erecto, Trevor le arrebató la prenda. Él cerró los ojos, y soltó el aire de los pulmones, algunas cajas de medicamento, algodón, gasas, ni siquiera sabía el qué, cayeron con un sonido hueco al suelo, no quería ver, no quería pensar, tan solo deseaba sentir y como descubrió segundos después, no era el único que quería eso.

—Mírame…—demandó aquel, y él obedeció. —Víctor también había abierto sus pantalones y avivado su sexo, lo encontró frente a él, cálido, palpitante y también, enorme.

Se miraron el uno al otro, lo correcto sería decir que de devoraron con los ojos, hasta que una mano suya, se atrevió a tocar al contrario, la palpitación de su miembro, el temblor de sus manos, el sudor de ambos. Se masturbaron, en aquel reducido espacio, sin pedir permiso, objetar, o hacer otra cosa que no fuera jadear, para asfixiar sus alientos se besaron, no como antes, que habían probado sus labios superficialmente en pos de aprender un poco más del otro, buscando reforzar el lazo que los unía como algo más allá de hermanos, pero sin rebasar los límites de la cordialidad y el respeto.

Sus ojos fijos en él, Sherlock no se permitió ver otra cosa más allá de la oscuridad de sus ojos, mientras Víctor lo lastimaba, pues friccionaba sus manos sobre su miembro de manera bestial. Él consideró que el dolor sólo podría ser el preludio a infinitas olas de placer y no se equivocó. El primero en venirse fue él, nunca antes lo había hecho y aquello se tradujo en un maldito desastre: las ropas estropeadas, el corazón acelerado, las mejillas incendiadas, no consiguió que Víctor se corriera, su amigo se encargó por sí mismo de su problema, usando sus manos e instándolo a él a mirarlo. Verlo tocarse, con las manos aún húmedas de su semen, lo había vuelto a excitar, quería volver a sentir sus manos en él, y tener las suyas en su piel, pero tenían que salir de ahí antes de que los descubrieran.

Los expulsarían, lo cual no le importaba en lo más mínimo pues su coeficiente intelectual estaba por encima del promedio, pero si los separaban. En este momento de la vida, y habiendo hecho, lo que habían hecho.

Si los separaban, él sentiría que su mundo se derrumbaba.

Víctor se corrió a un nuevo tirón de sus manos, dejó su propio desastre sobre sus prendas y piel expuesta, poco después ambos se recompusieron. Eran finales de año, la mayoría de chicos volvería a casa, pero ellos no puesto que no tenían quien los recibiera en casa.

Víctor era hijo único, él no, pero Mycroft se encargaba de conseguirse trabajos de tiempo completo todos los años y su padre de embarcarse en expediciones por Francia, Alemania e Irlanda.

Sin nadie que lo intuyera, su relación se volvió sexual a lo largo de todo el invierno. Tenían actividades escolares naturalmente, talleres, deportes, él había sido especialmente bueno en las luchas cuerpo a cuerpo, lo de Trevor era la esgrima y también, la química.

Le llevó los siguientes tres meses, caer en la cuenta de que, si su novio había sabido que la puerta de suministros médicos estaba abierta, era porque él, la había dejado así. Paso a formar parte de la cadena estudiantil que traficaba sustancias tóxicas y cuando lo enfrentó, ni siquiera lo negó.

 _—¿Qué querías que hiciera, Sherlock? Todo es tan fácil para ti, pero no todos somos tú, yo necesito "esto"_ —y al decirlo hizo énfasis en la bolsa transparente con algo parecido al azúcar en su interior. _—Lo necesito para poder estar junto a ti._

 _—No lo entiendo…_ —respondió él. A pesar de tener diecinueve años, Trevor seguía fascinándose por su ingenuidad e inocencia.

 _—Para correr junto a ti, bobo. Para poder estudiar a tu nivel yo necesito estas cosas._

 _—¿Quieres decir, que es por mi, que te "jodes" la vida?_

 _—Por los dos…_ —Trevor lo había besado de nuevo y además de eso, lo había convencido de probar un poco, con la punta de su lengua.

 _Una probada, amor mío.  
Eso es todo lo que te pido._

Y aquello bastó para que la constante cacofonía de su cabeza se detuviera.

Él era un genio, no lo había mencionado con anterioridad puesto que no es su costumbre alardear a ese respecto, pero las conexiones de su mente, constantemente le ocasionaban jaqueca y ese dolor, asfixiante y repetitivo, sólo había amainado, cuando comenzó a dormir en la cama del otro. El sexo lo distraía, embotaba sus sentidos, lo conducía a ese delicioso estado de duermevela del que no quería regresar y que era el mismo que esta sustancia, le había hecho rememorar. Se amaron como locos, uno sobre el otro, bebiendo aquella sustancia de los labios del otro, explorando sus cuerpos, maravillándose de las sensaciones y del frenesí que anteriormente no había estado ahí.

Sherlock dibujo con manos inquietas todo su cuerpo, aquel se dejó hacer hasta que lo tuvo donde más le gustaba tener: en el bosque de su entrepierna, manipulando su sexo, chupando, devorando. Su amante era un exquisito orador, su voz era gruesa y ni que decir de las líneas de su labios y su garganta, Trevor violó su boca con movimientos ágiles y desesperados, Sherlock se aferró a las caderas de él, ambos desnudos sobre la pequeña cama de instituto, aunque para estas alturas todos en el internado sabían que eran amantes.

Los rumores comenzaron como debía ser, por el área de intendencia, las sábanas, las prendas, las camas, todo oliendo a sexo y ni que decir del cuarto de baño. Jeremiah no se había enterado de nada, si bien la institución envió infinidad de cartas hablando del comportamiento de su hijo, ni una sola fue leída, sobre la familia de Trevor, su padre las había leído, pero no estaba en posición de poner ni un solo reclamo a su hijo.

La familia de él se deshizo producto del adulterio, tanto su padre como su madre tenían otros hijos, nacidos de pasiones a las que no supieron poner freno.

Por eso Víctor no regresaba a casa, por eso buscaba consuelo, no solo en Sherlock, sino en aquellas sustancias.

Por tres años se destruyeron en aquella caótica danza, Sherlock era consciente de que cada vez que se amaban, Víctor lo lastimaba, ya no medía su fuerza, ni sus embestidas, ya no buscaba sus labios antes de penetrarlo, ni lo cortejaba con palabras amables, respecto de lo mucho que adoraba su cuerpo. Tan solo le arrebataba las ropas, se hundía entre sus carnes y jadeaba incesante, que él era lo único suyo.

 _Suyo y de nadie más._

Lloró una vez, pues cuando terminó de follarlo, ni siquiera le importó saber si él, había terminado, lo dejó húmedo, sucio e insatisfecho sobre la maldita cama y procedió a drogarse, de eso también era consciente él, de que cada vez inhalaba más y que ya no solo usaba una sustancia, a veces requería agujas, cucharas, fuego, tenía su diminuto laboratorio y de todo eso, él también tenía sus probadas, aunque en su caso, la aguja era su falo, el líquido su semen y lo que inhalaba hasta la redención era la sal de su piel.

Se resistía a dejarlo.

Pues a los veintidós años, y sabiendo lo poco de la vida que sabía él, no lograba entender si esto es lo que era el amor.

 _¿Destruirse? Buscarse para saciarse y después dejarse. ¿Eso era el amor?_

No lo sabía, pero después de llorar, ahí en la sucia cama dónde estaba Víctor se le acercó otra vez, lo había escuchado, se tumbó a su lado y lo rodeó con los brazos.

 _—¿Otra vez te hice daño, Sherlock?_ —el asintió, con apenas un movimiento de rostro.

 _—Es porque eres demasiado estrecho, estás tan apretado y eres tan bello, que en realidad, creo que lo que tratas de hacer, es de volverme loco._ —lo besó en la base del cuello y de ahí comenzó a bajar con sus labios hasta que volvió a tenerlo erecto. Sintió su sexo enterrándose contra su piel y aunque un primer instinto decía: _Aléjate, solo va a destruirte._ El otro decía: _Quédate, pues sabes bien, que es lo único que tienes._

Aceptó amarlo de nuevo, no solo esa noche, sino todas las que siguieron, uniéndose también a la ingesta de drogas, pues el sexo de un tiempo para acá, únicamente lo hacía pensar más y más. Necesitaba desconectarse y aferrarse a Trevor, advirtiendo esa oscuridad que tenía por resolución, la desesperación de un hombre que se encuentra perdido y solo en el mundo.

Sus padres finalmente se habían separado, cada quien cogió lo que quiso, y se olvidaron de su hijo. Había un fideicomiso que podía utilizar para terminar el instituto, estaban en el ultimo año, él ya sabía lo que quería ser: Investigador, detective privado. Víctor no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que quería hacer.

Sus notas se mantenían estables, no tan envidiables como las de Sherlock, pero aún sobresalía del resto, él le sugirió continuar con la química, involucrarse con laboratorios, farmacéuticas y su amante aceptó el consejo, pero de una manera que él no se esperó.

Lágrimas escapan a sus ojos, es increíble que la muerte, sólo atraiga más muerte.

Trevor se suicidó de una sobredosis el año mismo en que ambos se licenciaron.

Mycroft le hablo de poner un despacho en el 221B de Baker Street, si es que pensaba ir en serio con esa locura de ser "Investigador Privado" la propiedad perteneció a su madre en años mejores, de hecho su antigua compañera de piso aun vivía ahí y estaba encantada con la idea de verlos.

 _—No necesito niñera, Mycroft._

 _—Pues yo creo que sí, estás acostumbrado a tener todo a manos llenas, la comida, la ropa, la limpieza. La Señora Hudson no será propiamente tu ama de llaves, simplemente te enseñará a ir viviendo por cuenta propia._

 _—¿Y se puede saber, quién te lo enseño a ti? —replicó molesto. Aunque reconocía, que no sabía ni hervir un huevo._

 _—Madre._ —Mycroft recordaba más a su madre que él, después de todo la había tenido, diez años más que él.

Soltó un suspiro ahogado, ambos estaban en casa, era el fin de año una vez más y padre había jurado que volvería para celebrar su graduación y que pasaran una navidad en familia. Su hermano encargó todo, tenía un puesto menor en el gobierno Británico, él no sabía exactamente de qué, pero tenía influencias, y dinero, mucho dinero para poner en la mesa una cena exquisita y decorar la estancia.

La pintura de madre estaba ahí, sobre la chimenea, ambos la contemplaron en silencio y poco después le dedicaron una sonata, él tocando el violín, instrucción que inició precisamente a los tres años y por sugerencia de ella. Mycroft se apostó sobre el piano y entre ambos interpretaron "Elise" sin decir una sola palabra sobre las centenas de cartas amontonadas en un rincón y que su padre jamás había leído.

Eran desconocidos, compartiendo el calor del hogar, pues si bien se escribía con sobrada frecuencia con Mycroft sus cartas eran escuetas y carentes de significado, nunca le habló de Trevor, sabía que se conocieron, que seguían siendo amigos, pero jamás le dijo que su relación había pasado de besos castos a caricias íntimas y de ahí a retozar como cerdos entre el borde de la cordura y la locura. Cerró los ojos, aún recordaba su última charla, la maldita pelea y todo porque él, le hablo del despacho, el piso, todo lo tenía dispuesto para perseguir sus sueños y Trevor no tenía ni idea, de qué es lo que haría para seguir existiendo.

 _—Puedes venir conmigo._

 _—No seré tu maldito proyecto de año nuevo, Sherlock._

 _—Será en lo que consigues un puesto._

 _—¿Y eso como va a suceder, si yo no tengo la poderosa influencia de un Holmes?_

Aquello lo había molestado, él era dueño de sus propios méritos, Mycroft solo le estaba ofreciendo su propio lugar, pero nada de que él se lo fuera a pagar, de hecho precisaba de un compañero de piso para poderlo solventar. Eso es lo que quería que Vic entendiera, que entre ambos podían salir adelante, pero jamás lo escuchó.

Tomo su abrigo, lo mandó al infierno, como últimamente solía hacer y salió de su habitación conjunta dejándolo atrás. Sus cosas ya habían sido empacadas y registradas, su hermano exigió que se retirara lo más pronto posible del internado y envió una camioneta por él.

Cuando hubo arribado, encontró la carta que le había escrito, en la parte interna de su pantalón, aquella donde le decía adiós, pues de manera personal no lograría hacerlo, siempre que discutían uno de los dos terminaba besando al otro, con dolor y furia, mordiendo, poseyendo.

Era un duelo de voluntades, donde ya no sabía en que lugar comenzaba el uno y terminaba el otro, las prendas eran las que salían al descubierto, la piel, junto con todas las heridas que en ultimas fechas se habían abierto, tenía marcas de sus besos en las caderas, rastros de sus uñas en la espalda baja, huellas de dedos sobre los antebrazos y es que algunas veces el otro lo sometía con las manos por arriba de la cabeza y él se retorcía entre la sumisión y el placer hasta que ambos se desahogaban.

 _—¿Coñac, Sherly?_ —aspiró el aroma de la bebida que le era ofrecida, su hermano estaba acomodado ante él con una sonrisa simplona, mientras él permanecía estoico con el maldito violín en las manos. _¿en qué momento fue que terminaron de interpretar la pieza?_

 _—Entiendo que tengas muchas cosas que aclarar en esa cabecita tuya, pero por favor, no me dejes con la palabra en la boca._

 _—¿Qué era lo que me decías?_

 _—Que padre llegará a la media noche, acaba de llamar el cochero, su vuelo se retrasó, por lo que si tienes hambre, podemos cenar._

 _—No, iré a mi alcoba._

 _—De acuerdo._ —dejó el instrumento en su sitio y acto seguido, tomó de un tirón la bebida alcohólica, el líquido se deslizo por su garganta, avivando los sentidos, relajando sus pensamientos, le dio la espalda a Mycroft quien con toda seguridad tenía un millón de documentos pendientes por leer y firmar.

Una vez volvió a estar a solas, no sólo con sus pensamientos, sino con los vestigios de aquella pelea, comenzó a extrañar a su amante, las manos, los labios, el odio.

 _Si, el odio._

Víctor lo odiaba con la misma pasión con que lo amaba, él estaba al tanto de eso, y en realidad no le molestaba porque el sentimiento, por extraño que pareciera, era mutuo. Se quedó dormido, evocándolo a él, llamándolo a él, susurró su nombre y le pareció que el otro lo llamaba a él.

 _—Sherlock…_

Mycroft lo despertó sobre las tres de la madrugada, su padre aún no había llegado, aquella noche se suscitaron igual número de tragedias.

El vuelo de Jeremiah desapareció del radar, estaba a nada de entrar al espacio aéreo Londinense pero en el ultimo cuadrante desapareció. Lo achacaron a la tormenta, a la nieve, a alguna falla eléctrica, pero el resultado final era que no tenían idea de, si había caído al mar, o se había estrellado en alguna frontera.

Ellos estuvieron ahí, salieron de casa, directo al aeropuerto, dónde el único que estaba presente era el noble Charles Warren, su cochero, esperando fielmente a su señor.

Las horas se sumaron rápidamente, hombres ataviados de negro iban y venían, todos de puestos elevados y supuestamente conocedores del tema, su hermano mandó llamar a todos, pero lo cierto era que su padre acudía a sus correrías totalmente solo, estaba aferrado en descubrir algo, encontrar algo, una civilización según dijo. "El reflejo de esta realidad" y es que de a cuerdo a las notas que apenas si había leído, lo que él quería, era recuperar a Elise.

Cuando regresaron a casa, cerca de doce horas después, la cena seguía dispuesta en la mesa, intacta, con algunos vestigios de descomposición. Mycroft y él no dijeron nada, ni comieron nada, cada uno se encerró en su alcoba, no tenían palabras o confianza para confortarse entre ellos, el único que podría hacer eso por él era Vic, más cuando lo buscó, tampoco lo encontró.

Llamó a la Universidad, un par de horas después, ahí el escenario era totalmente distinto.

 _—¡Mycroft!_

Aún recuerda la súplica en su tono de voz al despertar a su hermano, Mycroft se veía fatal, sin lugar a dudas todo el peso de la familia se había dejado caer sobre él, pero no le importó. Temblaba, sollozaba. Salvo en el aniversario luctuoso de la muerte de su madre, nunca se atrevía a aparecer así ante él.

—¿Qué suc…?—los modos remilgados de Mycroft se calmaron de inmediato, se sentó sobre la cama y dirigió una mirada a él. Ni siquiera se había quitado el uniforme del instituto, aún llevaba el mismo pantalón y camisa blancos, los pies descalzos, además de la ausencia de corbata, lo que faltaba en él era la calma, se arrojo a sus brazos, como si cayera por vez primera en la cuenta de que sin Jeremiah, ahora sólo se tenían el uno al otro, pero no fue así.

 _—¡Se ha ido! ¡El muy miserable, se ha ido!_

 _—Lo encont…—_ las palabras de Mycrof lo enfurecieron. Claro que no sabía de lo que hablaba, claro que suponía que se refería a su padre, pero a él no le importaba su padre, como tampoco le importaba él. Jamás fueron una familia cercana, la que se encargaba de eso era Elise, pero ya no estaba y algunas veces, se atrevía a pensar que nunca había estado. Que las canciones de cuna que emulaba, los juegos, los besos, todos eran un invento de su trastocada alma, aferrada a la ilusión de recibir aquello, de lo que más ansiaba. Su hermano intentó abrazarlo, por acto reflejo él lo rechazó, saltó de la cama y demandó levantara a Charles para que lo llevara al internado.

 _—¿Qué, de qué estás hablando, Sherlock?_ —él no respondió, ni tampoco despertó al cochero, tenían suficiente dinero, no todo estaba a la mano, pero sabía dónde era que su padre guardaba el efectivo, lo sacó de su cuarto, seguido de Mycroft quien buscó una pelea, pero lo ignoró y rápidamente salió. Regresó sobre sus pasos, al maldito lugar donde lo dejó.

Dos patrullas de policía y una ambulancia ya estaban ahí, reconoció los vehículos de sus padres, llegaron por separado, cada uno con su respectiva pareja e hijos de por medio.

 _—¿Mamá, que hacemos aquí, por qué lloras?_ —inquirió un pequeñito de cabellos castaños. El mismo color de cabello de Vic, la mujer de ojos verdes ignoró al infante, no debía tener más de seis años, lo acomodó entre sus brazos, estrechándolo contra su pecho y soltando más llanto lastimero.

 _—Nada, cariño. No hacemos nada aquí, ya nos vamos._

Y esa afirmación, terminó por romperle el corazón.

Nadie estuvo con él cuando decidió hacer un último coctel de heroína e inyectarlo directamente en la vena, había caído de lado sobre la cama que compartían, a pesar de que en el dormitorio había dos, hacía años que dormían en una, la de Vic. A pesar de las constantes peleas, del daño que se infringieran o de lo mucho que insistiera él en aseverar que lo odiaba, por las noches, regresaba a su cama, se tendía detrás de él y lo abrazaba, se aferraba a su calor y aroma, a la promesa de que vendrían días mejores, de que esa oscuridad que veían en él se disiparía, pues su luz podría sostenerlos a ambos, pero se equivocó. Su luz, en conjunto, apenas si era comparable a la pobre flama de una vela, ese era el halo que compartían, el ínfimo lazo que por una imprudencia, se había extinguido. Se vio rodeado por los oficiales y detectives privados, su relación salió a la luz, no solo de directivos y profesores sino de su hermano.

Mycroft escuchó de sus labios, cómo fue que se amaron en ese lecho, como fue que pasaron de un momento de excitación en el cuarto de suministros a robarlos, mezclarlos e inhalarlos. Los fondos de su fideicomiso que destinaba a la compra de dichos fármacos y todo lo que terminó con el cuerpo de su amante, tieso y frío en medio de vómito, sangre y la bufanda que por las prisas, se había dejado al salir.

Trevor debió haberlo buscado, llamado. Aún a sabiendas de que él, no iba a escucharlo.

Se derrumbó en el piso, como su hermano había hecho por su padre, en la oscuridad y austeridad de su alcoba, lloró hasta que perdió el sentido, no había comido, ni dormido en horas, cuando despertó una vez más estaba en casa y su hermano programaba una cita para análisis clínicos.

 _—Si resultas positivo, irás a una unidad de desintoxicación. Lo del despacho me lo estoy pensando, hay un puesto libre donde trabajo. ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Sherly? Que pasemos más tiempo juntos, ¿Que me convierta en tu sombra? ¿Que tenga que abusar del servicio secreto de su majestad, para investigar al próximo diablo que decidas llevarte a la cama?_

No respondió a sus provocaciones, Mycroft el témpano de hielo Holmes, el desalmado, descastado, se conducía sin piedad y si él lo hacía así, no había motivo para que él lo hiciera de otra manera.

Resultó negativo, tarea fácil para alguien como él, la de comprar a un enfermero para que cambiara sus muestras de sangre en el laboratorio. Consiguió su despacho en el 221B aunque rechazo la oferta de tener un compañero de piso. No lo quería, ni tampoco necesitaba, entre menos testigos mejor. Entre más noches sin luna mejor, entre más pensamientos dedicara a su amante mejor.

Pasaron dos meses, antes de que él mismo se llevara a un estado cercano al del coma.

Su casera, la señora Hudson, había escuchado el estruendoso sonido de su cuerpo al caer, si hubiera sido un poco más inteligente, lo habría hecho sobre la cama, pero no quería morir como Trevor, abrazando una prenda que oliera a su amado, y si no lo quería así, es porque él, no poseía alguna. Se inyecto en la cocina, cayó contra la mesa llevándose una silla con él y para cuando la casera entró, su cuerpo ya estaba en shock. La pobre mujer tenía instrucción de llamar inmediatamente a Mycroft, no usando un teléfono fijo o celular, lo que tenía que hacer era una señal en la ventana principal. El servicio secreto vigilaba su piso, ellos hicieron llegar a los paramédicos en nueve minutos, si se hubieran tardado uno más, en definitiva, no la contaba.

Se lleva las manos al pecho, el resultado de aquella proeza, naturalmente fue, que su corazón se rompió.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**_._**

 ** _—2—_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

El cuerpo cae al vacío, los músculos se contraen, la respiración se entorpece, el lugar de la punción arde, todo el brazo duele como si se hubiera inyectado un millón de diminutas navajas y estas viajaran indómitas por el torrente sanguíneo. Sherlock intenta recuperar lucidez, el intelecto se aferra a un ultimo atisbo de cordura y en ella encuentra un resplandeciente halo de luz. Su claridad le enceguece, también le atrae, como una abeja a la miel, cierra los ojos y para cuando los abre, no hay más dolor, físico o emocional. Él esta sobre un páramo, verde, frondoso, la escena le parece imposible, en un primer momento cree que se trata de los Campos Elíseos, y su corazón se comprime, pues hay una terrible verdad y esa es que ni él o su amante llegarían a ese lugar.

Los suicidas no alcanzan el descanso eterno, sus almas se quedan varadas, en espera de alguna segunda oportunidad que él no cree merecer. El regalo de la vida le resultó divino, mientras estuvo a su lado, más cuando lo perdió, todo se transformó en un cruel infierno. Suspira para sus adentros, el viento le golpea la cara y es hasta ese momento que cae en la cuenta de que ha estado llorando y no sabe por qué.

Se siente cansado, frente a él hay un enorme árbol, su tronco es inmenso y la sombra que profiere parece agradable, camina hacia el, consciente de llevar un traje de dos piezas color de la noche, camisa blanca, corbata larga del mismo color y las manos así como los pies, desnudos. La hierva bajo la piel resulta agradable, su textura envía descargas eléctricas a todo su cuerpo, se siente en paz, tanto que cuando se sienta, su primer instinto es cerrar los ojos para no despertar jamás. Acomoda la cabeza contra el tronco, relaja los músculos, piensa una vez más en su amante, en lo solo y desesperado que estuvo, en lo cruel que fue dejarlo ahí, tras una patética pelea y luego piensa en Mycroft, en que también lo dejo, después de una pelea. Su hermano se quedará solo, pues Jeremiah jamás regresó y su madre, la encantadora Elise Britt, durmió luego de semanas de agónico sufrimiento.

De los dos, él debió heredar la fragilidad de su cuerpo, así como el color oscuro de sus cabellos y esa belleza, grácil y etérea que a más de una dama y caballero llegó a fascinar. Su corazón se estremece, no es que le duela, sino que se siente extraño. Por un momento le da la impresión de estar siendo observado, no por una presencia divina, aunque cierto es que hay algo de peculiar en la energía que emana. Abre los ojos, el paisaje es el mismo aunque su luz ahora es ligeramente naranja, observa el atardecer, la gradación de amarillos, violáceos y rojos, se pierde en el firmamento sin encontrar aún la figura elegante y resuelta que atentamente le observa.

 _—¿Te duele?_ —pregunta el ángel. Pues no encuentra una mejor palabra para describirlo, está ataviado en su totalidad de blanco, su piel es clara y los cabellos rubios, aunque no es esto lo que más le atrae, sino el color de sus ojos que se puede comparar con el del cielo. Sherlock se lleva una mano al pecho, el dolor que antaño solía estar ahí desaparece y después de hacerlo, levanta la manga de su saco, junto con la camisa para observar su antebrazo. La marca de la punción sigue ahí, observa la vena, se siente culpable y el dolor regresa, pero no es más físico sino emocional. Quiere gritar su duelo pero en ese instante el ángel se acerca, se acomoda junto a él. Sherlock no pierde detalle de lo joven y atractivo que es, le coloca una mano sobre la punción, su tacto es suave y cálido, él vuelve a cerrar los ojos y soltar un ligero suspiro, la brisa corre entre ellos, quiere sostener su mano, más cuando lo intenta, el otro se aleja. Se ha colocado de pie y le hace saber que su tiempo en ese lugar se ha terminado pero que podrán encontrarse una vez más, si él deja de sollozar y se levanta.

 _—¿Me estás concediendo una segunda oportunidad?_

 _—Contrario de la muerte, yo si concedo segundas oportunidades. Aunque la decisión es tuya. Si en verdad quieres hacerlo, sólo despierta._

Abre los ojos, el dolor se ha transformado en náuseas, tiene el estómago revuelto al igual que la cabeza, nada de él, sólo desasosiego, en la silla junto a la cama se encuentra su hermano en una posición por demás incómoda, por la cantidad de papeles que se amontonan a su alrededor, se aventura a dictaminar que lleva trabajando ahí por lo menos las ultimas setenta y dos horas. Suelta un poco de aire, prueba a mover los músculos, todo lo siente cortado y tieso, un horroroso gemido escapa a sus cuerdas vocales igualmente secas y tiesas.

Mycroft despierta, salta en su asiento, tirando más papeles y una especie de agenda electrónica, llama a una enfermera antes de acercarse a él, de hecho, el mayor de los Holmes ni siquiera se acerca a él, comienza a bramar órdenes en el pasillo a su espalda y pronto hay una procesión de personal médico pinchando y tocando su cuerpo.

El sueño lo vence de a poco, entre despertares cree escuchar que van a sacarle mas sangre y estudiar su corazón. _"la peor parte ya ha pasado"_ aunque no recuerda cual fue. El susurro del pantalón de Mycroft lo alerta después de un rato, su hermano está paseando como un poseso de lado a lado junto a su cama, se le ve cansado, imponente pues aquella es una característica natural de su estampa, pero también aterrado, pronuncia palabras que él no escucha, su constante andar lo está comenzando a cansar, le pide que pare, escuchar su voz lo congela en su sitio, le dirige una mirada, la primera que habrá entre ellos y de las últimas en un largo periodo de tiempo. Tiene que viajar, al igual que lo hacía papá, aunque sus asuntos no tienen nada que ver con los que atenían al otro. Su oficina le ha puesto de tiempo completo, él escucha sus palabras, asiente calladamente, conoce la implicación y aunque quiere jurarle que no lo volverá a atentar contra su ser, sabe que Mycroft, no se lo va a creer.

 _—Sherlock…—_ mira la desesperación en su rostro, admite que la diferencia entre ellos aparte de la tonalidad de la piel o el color de los cabellos, radica en el hecho de que su hermano es diez años mayor que él. Recorre con mirada adusta las arrugas que debido a su templanza normalmente no están en él. Se siente culpable por el irreparable daño que le ha ocasionado y se lo hace saber cuando acepta su final sentencia. _—Vas a quedarte en esta Unidad de Desintoxicación hasta que yo regrese, ellos verán que tu cuerpo se recupere y pondrán a tu disposición algunos libros, caballetes, tintas, lo que precises para que bosquejes, el violín te dejarán tenerlo dependiendo de lo bien que te comportes, comprenderás que no te quieren cerca de ningún objeto que puedas utilizar para hacerte daño, las cuerdas del arco podrían…_

 _—Sé lo que podría hacer con ellas._ —interrumpe, sin mirarlo de frente. _—Y si van a prestarme carboncillos y pinceles, también podría encontrar una forma de asesinarme con ellos, pero asumo que todo eso también lo pensaste y que tendrás a uno de tus subordinados cuidando de que no suceda. Puedes marcharte tranquilo, he tenido tiempo para meditar._

 _—¿De verdad?_

 _—Sí, sé que no vas a creerlo, pero mientras moría, fui testigo de cierta "revelación"_

 _—No irás a decirme que viste el Velo de la Verónica o te postraste frente al Señor._

 _—Nada de eso, aunque si quieres la versión corta, basta decir que me concedieron una segunda oportunidad para seguir existiendo._

 _—¿Sobre que pretexto? —inquiere su hermano, pues es consciente de que sólo los acertijos, atraen la atención del más joven._

 _—Conocer a alguien._

 _—¿Aun tienes esperanza de encontrar a alguien, querido hermano?_

 _—¿No dicen que es lo último que muere?_

 _—Y por eso aún espero que papá regrese._

Mycroft abandonó el lugar luego de dejarlo todo dispuesto, besó su frente y estrechó sus manos antes de partir, gesto aprendido a su madre, pues Jeremiah todo lo que hacía era dirigirles una mirada y después proceder a alinearse.

Sherlock pasó los siguientes meses ahí, siendo "torturado" si se lo preguntas ahora, puesto que las teorías sobre el funcionamiento de su cerebro parecían fascinar más que el estado débil de su cuerpo. Tanto médicos como intensivistas e internos querían conocer las proezas de las que era capaz su genio. _"Que desnudara sus almas con tan solo una mirada"_ y él lo hacía con cierto afán y saña. Les decía qué es lo que hacían, quién engañaba a quién o por el contrario, quien deseaba a quien. A todos ellos los despachó después de un rato, se cansó rápido de las preguntas, se encerró en su mutismo y a manera de compensación le fue entregado su instrumento.

Él ya no podía correr como acostumbraba hacer detrás de pistas y criminales, si lo intentaba de nuevo corría el riesgo de caer muerto, su corazón se pararía, había aparatos para evitar eso, pero él no quiso ninguno, ni su hermano tampoco. La amenaza de muerte debía ser suficiente aliciente para que se comportara de acuerdo a su edad y nombre. Ambos se contentaron con eso y es que si él había renunciado a toda promesa de muerte se debía más bien a los vestigios que conservaba del sueño.

Sus ojos se convirtieron en un recuerdo del cielo, sus cabellos en un remanso de sol, su tacto lo refería a los instantes en que conseguía escaparse y postrarse a la sombra de un árbol, hasta que la noche o la lluvia arrecieran.

 _—Sherlock…_

Algunas veces creía escucharlo pronunciar su nombre, pero cuando sucedía, no conseguía mirarlo a la cara, sus rasgos se habían desdibujado de su memoria, ya no podía decir si era de pómulos afilados o por el contrario, poseía los atributos de algún ángel pintado por Botticelli, pero había sido real y por eso tocaba, noche tras noche a él y nadie más.

Sus notas eran una invitación al sueño, a la noche y la penumbra pues había quienes ya no conseguían dormir si no era hasta después de escuchar su sonata y quienes se levantaban de sus camas y comenzaban a deambular por el reducido espacio hasta que el sueño los derrumbaba. Después de tocar dirigía una reverencia a la nada, guardaba el violín en su estuche de madera opaca y procedía a dejarse envolver por los débiles rayos de la luz de la luna.

Abría las ventanas de par en par, miraba al firmamento y después, en un acto imprudente y sin precedentes saltaba al vacío, al cobijo de los jardines y la sombra de un árbol que como habría de esperar le recordaba su sueño. Los asistentes médicos lo habían visto hacerlo más de una vez, pero no era el único que obraba ese desliz. Los había que escapaban de sus alcobas para poder fornicar entre ellos, los pacientes estaban separados en dos edificios, hombres de mujeres, se suponía que no debían relacionarse entre sí, pues era ante todo una Institución de rehabilitación, pero había horarios a lo largo del día en que coincidían. Los desayunos, las comidas, las pláticas con familiares y por supuesto las sesiones de grupo donde cada uno hablaba de las mejorías que notaba en su cuerpo.

Sherlock Holmes no participaba en ninguna de estas actividades, pues si lo hacía provocaba a los pacientes haciéndoles saber sus faltas, debilidades y la ausencia de afecto de sus seres queridos. _"Sólo vienen a verte para seguir cobrando a tu nombre los cheques" "Quieren convencerte de que jamás sucedió, pero en la mirada de tu padre se puede ver que fue él quien te violó" "Los actos en nombre de Dios se sienten justificados, pero no fue él, sino tú. El libre albedrío, la decisión de terminar con su vida fue tuya" "Y la de terminar con la suya de usted, Señor Holmes"_ Charles Magnussen, director del pabellón psiquiátrico de la Institución terminaba el debate, recordándole a Holmes que era tan vulnerable y corruptible, como todos y cada uno de ellos.

Las miradas que se dedicaban no hacían feliz al resto del personal médico, parecía que el psiquiatra todo lo que quería era desgarrar su alma, contrario de ellos que a lo sumo querían, obtener una sola probada. Era apuesto, cínico, petulante y además de eso, lo sabían con debilidad por las drogas y el sexo masculino. Si nadie se atrevía a tocarlo, no era por falta de ganas sino por temor a la posición de su hermano, podría clausurar el recinto y convertir sus vidas en un auténtico infierno, condenarlos a cadena perpetua o pena de muerte, dependiendo de la ofensa que le hubiera perpetrado, todo eso lo dejo dicho antes de irse y por asociación, ellos lo dejaban ir a la libre.

Sherlock se quedaba ahí, a la sombra de un árbol, sollozando, soñando, algunas veces hasta implorando.

 _—Despierta…_

-o.O.o-

La oscuridad de la noche le dio la bienvenida, sintió los músculos agarrotados y tiesos mucho antes de reparar en la identidad del dueño de la mano que le era ofrecida, la tomo sin mayor reparo, después de todo llevaba meses siguiendo la misma tediosa rutina. Cerró los ojos al sentir el tirón de su brazo, el aire inundó sus pulmones y aligero la carga de su corazón.

—Lamento perturbarlo, Señor Holmes pero la hora de dormir hace rato que ha pasado.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó por lo bajo, tomándose unos segundos para tronar su cuello y alborotar los cabellos, el médico que lo despertó comenzó a andar sin él, advirtió un cuerpo bajo de estatura, ancho de espaldas y de cintura breve, la bata de hospital cubría el largo de sus piernas hasta la parte media de los muslos, iba ataviado con un pantalón negro y zapatos lustrosos del mismo color, el cabello era corto y de un rubio cenizo que por la hora tardía no llamó demasiado su atención, le abrió las puertas transparentes, girando con elegancia para ofrecer una vez más su mano a él. Sonrió a la ironía, no era normal que el equipo médico se tomara esas atenciones para con él, y la razón de esto radicaba en el hecho de que este ejemplar, era nuevo.

Sus miradas se encontraron por espacio de algunos segundos, el color del cielo nocturno brillaba en sus ojos, aunado a una sinceridad que en los días subsecuentes aprendería a amar. No le dijo nada, aceptó entrar al recinto escoltado por él y éste se presentó sin mayor ceremonia. Dr. Jonathan Watson, aunque la gente solía llamarlo simplemente John.

—Seré quien evalúe su estado a fin de determinar si puede, o no, dejar esta institución.

—Creí que mi hermano…

—He tenido oportunidad de hablar con el Señor Mycroft —aclaró. —De hecho fue él quien me encomendó su cuidado. —Sherlock maldijo. Así que su hermano había regresado y como prometió, estaba dispuesto a sacarlo. Sentimientos encontrados nublaron su mente, no sabía si odiarlo o simplemente ignorarlo, el doctor le abrió la puerta nuevamente, estaban en su pabellón y más allá de eso, en su habitación.

—Pasaré en la mañana para comenzar con unos exámenes de rutina, dígame ¿ha comido algo?

—¿Perdón? —el médico lo miraba con interés notable, él pensó que estaría esperando lo mismo que todos, que destrozara su alma o describiera su vida, pero en lugar de eso lo que sucedió, fue que se tomó la libertad de palpar su rostro y preguntar por su estado.

—¿Hace cuanto que no duerme, ni come apropiadamente, Señor Holmes?

—No sabría decirle con exactitud. Jamás he sido un hombre de horarios.

—Eso no es bueno para alguien en su _condición._ —la ultima palabra la pronuncia con una nota de respeto. Sigue enfrascado en la labor de examinar su rostro. Hay oscuras sombras debajo de sus ojos, el cabello con toda seguridad estará alborotado y sucio pues perdió el interés en ducharse desde hacía varios meses, la complexión de su cuerpo es delgada, justo ahora su masa corporal debió disminuir en un 20% pero a John nada de eso parece importarle, luego de verificar su respuesta ocular le sugirió que volviera a la cama, ya era demasiado tarde para una merienda.

—He escuchado que tiene cierta fascinación por la música, Sherlock. —comentó al descubrir el estuche de su violín arrumbado junto a la cama.

—Así es. —respondió con cierta emoción, por primera ocasión.

—Me encantaría escucharlo, de donde vengo pocas veces se escuchaba la música.

—¿Alguna pieza en particular que desee escuchar?

—Sorpréndame. —respondió con una sonrisa y él se descubrió deseando sorprenderlo en verdad.

A la mañana siguiente iniciaron la rutina de su recuperación, como enviado especial de Mycroft, John estaba al pendiente exclusivamente de él, le llevaba el desayuno a la cama, supervisaba su rutina de ejercicios, nada pesado para no alterar su ritmo cardíaco, también lo llevaba al jardín, donde constantemente se quejaba de que no hubiera la suficiente vida floral.

—¿Te gustan las flores, John? —preguntó él luego de que ambos se tendieran a la sombra de un árbol. Su interlocutor se pensó la respuesta y después comentó. —Durante mi servicio, pasé tres años en el desierto, Sherlock. Uno se acostumbra a todo, al sol, el hambre, la sed, la piel ardiente, los músculos tensos. El escenario día a día era el mismo, un batallón detrás de otro, columnas inmensas de arena, tierra y pólvora. En los días buenos podíamos dormir en un alijo como camastro, en los días malos debías enterrarte con la esperanza de que no hubiera una tormenta de arena que te hundiera ahí para siempre. Si me preguntas si me gustan las flores, en realidad no sabría decirlo. Sólo es el capricho de un hombre que jamás imaginó, lo mucho que extrañaría sentir la hierba bajo sus pies, percibir la brisa de invierno o contemplar el cielo, sin ver aviones amigos siendo derribados por enemigos.

—¿Crees que puedas acostumbrarte a estar de regreso? —preguntó interesado. John había cerrado los ojos y su semblante se había transformado en una máscara de desencanto.

—No se trata de acostumbrarse, sino de adaptarse. Y este es mi hogar, sabía que tarde o temprano, tendría que regresar.

—¿Hace cuanto de eso? —inquirió ahora que sus ojos habían vuelto a encontrarse. La mirada de John le intrigaba a sobremanera, pues no encontraba forma alguna de describirla, leer en la mente de él como obraba en los demás le resultaba imposible, pues aún no lograba discernir cuando decía la verdad o simplemente mentía. El médico sonrió, era sencillo hacer sonreír a John.

—Seis meses, quince días y contando, tu hermano estuvo a cargo de mi propia "rehabilitación"

—¿Perdón? —John le indicó con un movimiento de mano que esperara, luego procedió a quitarse la bata. Si había algo que había aprendido de él, en la semana que llevaba a su cargo, era que le importaba muy poco lo que pensaran o dijeran los otros. Cuando la prenda estuvo en el pasto, hizo lo mismo con el chaleco y la camisa de botones que llevaba a juego. Él se tensó de inmediato, no porque desconfiara de John, sino más bien, porque desconfiaba de sí mismo.

El médico militar era apuesto, algunos años mayor que él, pero lo compensaba con su rostro juvenil y carácter desenfadado, una vez se desabotonó la camisa, él no perdió detalle de lo bien trabajado que mantenía su cuerpo, lucía una piel bronceada, surcada por cicatrices aunque no de tortura, sino más bien de pelea. John había tenido que defenderse con puños y dientes para conservar su existencia. Y esa parte oscura de él, la misma que le había sorprendido en su primer entrevista se descubrió deseando que se defendiera de él, pero en una cama como su ring de pelea. Tan pronto como apuntó todo esto en su palacio mental, el médico llamó su atención a una cicatriz aún fresca en el hombro izquierdo.

—Francotirador, no es una herida importante a menos que se infecte y para mi mala suerte, eso fue lo que sucedió. Adquirí una enfermedad propia de los países bajos y de no ser por el servicio de Mycroft, tú y yo, ni siquiera nos habríamos presentado.

—¿Qué clase de participación podría ostentar mi hermano en la guerra?

—¿No lo sabes? —él negó. John contrajo el seño, la distancia que había entre ellos, la indiferencia disfrazada de pragmatismo, constantemente sacaba de sus casillas a cualquiera que se relacionara con ellos.

—Bueno, tu hermano es el mejor estratega que tiene a su servicio la Reina, él es quién nos dice a los nuevos reclutas que hacer o a dónde ir, que francos atacar, a que personas apresar e inclusive perdonar. Es un honor haber trabajado para alguien tan…

—Admirable, como Mycroft Holmes. —terminó la oración comenzando a enfadarse en su interior. John pareció notarlo, ya que dejó escapar un sonido de burla y a su vez agregó.

—Oye, también puedo decir que es un auténtico hijo de puta. No me dejó avisar a mi familia que estoy de regreso. Hasta dónde ellos saben sigo pudriéndome en Afganistán y dónde no te presente ante él, en una sola y magnífica pieza, va a regresarme al frente en la primera posición de ataque, sin importar que pueda sostener un arma con este brazo o no. Sherlock, sonrió a esas palabras, ese era el auténtico Mycroft, y este era el auténtico John.

Un hombre de guerra que apreciaba los sencillos placeres de la vida, como tenderse en el pasto, sostener una flor o anunciar a sus padres que estaba de regreso y se sentía satisfecho. Tras aquellas palabras el médico comenzó a vestirse, Sherlock estuvo tentado a decirle, que mejor lo desvistiera a él, las prendas de la clínica no eran demasiado diferentes a las del internado, un juego de pantalón y camisa grises. También estuvo tentado a decirle, que no llevaba absolutamente nada debajo y que la labor de tomarlo, le resultaría sencilla, puesto que tenía meses de auténtica abstinencia pero se lo cayó, porque el recuerdo de Trevor, volvió a apostarse como una afilada daga en su corazón. Soltó un bufido, John dejó de hacer lo que hacía, y que consistía en terminar de abotonar el chaleco sobre su pecho. Se acercó a él, su tacto era frío, para ser un médico, ciertamente estaba jodido, pero la atención que le dedicaba era la de un devoto a su profesión. Le palpó la frente, no había nada médicamente mal en él.

Sólo tenía el corazón destrozado, por una traición, que no fue producto de la carne, sino del desinterés por la persona, supuestamente amada. Se alejó de su lado, John se incorporó, ajustó su bata y le ayudó a hacer lo mismo con un movimiento de mano.

Esta no era la primera vez que el recuerdo de su amante le separaba del militar y tampoco sería la última.

 _—¿Si sabes que si no me dices lo que te pasa, Mycroft cumplirá su palabra, y la próxima vez que me veas seré yo el que esté tirado en una cama?_ —preguntó una ocasión, que no tuvo deseos de salir de la habitación en todo el día.

—No te enviará de regreso a la guerra.

—A menos que tenga una revelación divina, eso es lo que hará. —él protestó ante la idea. Si su hermano tenía una revelación algún día, esa estaría disfrazada de la fruta prohibida. De manera literal, ya que la gran fascinación de su hermano, eran los postres y dulces.

Se lo hizo saber al médico y este se carcajeo.

—Me resulta imposible que ustedes…

—¿Seamos hermanos? A nosotros también, pero te puedo asegurar que lo somos, hice una prueba de ADN en el laboratorio de la escuela a los catorce años.

—Eso hasta para ti, debería ser demasiado, Sherlock.

—Sólo quería asegurarme.

—Imagino tu decepción al comprobar la pureza de su linaje.

—Algo así como la tuya, cuando te dije que no pensaba salir de aquí en todo el día. —John se mostró desilusionado, sus ojos perdieron vigor, pero su cuerpo mostró decisión. Se aproximó a él, tomando su mano en el interior de las suyas, este contacto era nuevo, no lo miraba como a un paciente, o quizá estaba tan necesitado de afecto, que veía oportunidad en cualquier salida.

—Damos dos pasos al frente y tres hacia atrás, Sherlock.

—Te puedo garantizar que si hablo con él, no te enviará al frente.

—No me interesa si voy o no al frente, me interesas tú. —y al decir esto, aproximó de más su rostro a su cuerpo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la piel, aspiró su aroma que era una mezcla de especias, fuerte pero equilibrado, le hizo evocar el páramo. A su ángel en el destierro. Se concentró en su rostro, torturado, pétreo, aunque no atinaba a saber el por qué, presionó el agarre de sus manos, se acomodó un poco mejor contra el respaldo de la cama.

—¿Y cómo es posible que suceda eso? —preguntó a él, pues en su estado, no concebía un escenario en el que alguien que no fuera Víctor pudiera tener interés en él.

—Porque soy médico y me interesa la gente, pero más allá de eso, lo digo porque te percibo como la persona más interesante y rota que jamás podría llegar a conocer.

—¿Interesante, como un animal enjaulado? —cuestionó ahora que prácticamente, aspiraba el aliento del otro. John soltó un débil jadeo, había una confrontación de almas sucediendo en su mente, él no entendía, no percibía, no alcazaba a vislumbrar el escenario completo.

—Interesante como la más exquisita y exótica flor.

—¿Me arrancarías de un tajo?

—Arrancarte significaría tu muerte y por el contrario, yo me dedico a cultivar. —John, ya no se contentaba con el agarre de sus manos, ese gesto había sido intercalado con otro. La mano libre del doctor, acariciaba el rostro de su paciente. En los días transcurridos, había recuperado color y corpulencia, seguía siendo delgado pues aquella era su fisonomía, pero los músculos de antaño, los correspondientes a su edad y oficio —de perseguidor de criminales de guante blanco— habían vuelto a afianzarse sobre la parte baja del vientre y la alta de los brazos.

Sherlock era un joven adulto atlético y sumamente apuesto. El doctor llegó a una resolución con las ánimas de su fuero interno, cerró el espacio que separaba sus cuerpos con un movimiento pausado y besó sus labios con encanto.

Sherlock lo dejó hacer, había pasado demasiado tiempo, poco más de un año desde la muerte de su enamorado, la pérdida de su padre, el abandono de su hermano. Los pensamientos abandonaron su mente, todos menos uno y ese era la aseveración de estar siendo probado por su doctor.

La noche les cubrió con su manto, los escasos minutos que duró ese contacto, puesto que John había recibido la misma amenaza que el resto de personal médico. _"Si tocaba a su hermano, su vida se trasformaría en un infierno"_ pero él ya había estado en el infierno. No se le ocurría nada peor que el fragor de la guerra, pero al divisar su rostro, perfecto, níveo y casi etéreo, lo encontró atravesado por una lágrima.

Había lastimado a Sherlock con su arrebato y eso sí, era peor que el infierno. Liberó sus labios, a su paciente le tomó una centésima de segundo caer en la cuenta de que se habían separado.

Vislumbró desilusión y también dolor en ese precioso par de ojos grises.

 _—Sherlock…—_ no pudo agregar nada más, había traicionado sus juramentos, como médico y más aún como ser humano. El hombre ante él se mostró devastado, confundido, pero muy a pesar de eso, comunicativo. Le confesó lo sucedido con Trevor, la manera desenfrenada en que se poseyeron, lo mucho que llegó a necesitarlo, pues justo ahora, no estaba tan convencido de haberlo amado, le explicó que si en lo general era un tipo frío, arisco y distante, no se debía a la falta de tacto o interés en otros seres humanos.

La razón de su reciente aislamiento, se debía más bien a que él ya no creía tener corazón.

—Se lo entregué en una hoja. —comentó devastado. —Era una carta, en ella anoté nuestros nombres a manera de juramento: _"Yo, Sherlock Holmes, entrego mi cuerpo, mi corazón y mi alma a Víctor Trevor, para que sin importar donde esté o a donde vaya, seamos el uno del otro, pues es mi más ferviente deseo que estemos, por siempre juntos"_ Iba a dársela el día que nos separamos, pero discutimos, por el piso, mi destino y la ausencia del suyo. No lo vi a los ojos cuando tome mi abrigo y lo mandé al infierno, sólo quería salir de ahí, lastimarlo. Jamás reparé en la profundidad del daño.

—Sherlock…—John intentó intervenir, pero él no iba a dejarlo. El dolor era bueno, le hacía recordar que no merecía ningún atisbo de paz. Debió permanecer en el páramo, en la infinidad de la nada, el limbo o cualquiera que fuera el lugar que lo recibió tras su última colocada.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de manera inconsciente, eran los vestigios del pasado, el recuerdo de las drogas, anhelaba embotar su cerebro, no sentir, no pensar, no recordar. John lo envolvió con las sábanas, se abrazó a él y pasaron así su primera noche juntos.

Uno pegado a la espada del otro, susurrando palabras de consuelo, la voz como un susurro que se lleva el viento aunque si se lo preguntabas ahora, para el investigador, aquello no fue otra cosa más que la traducción de una sola palabra y esa era: Te amo.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**_._**

 ** _—3—_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sale de la cama, sus pies descalzos se deslizan por los bien conocidos pasillos del lugar, paredes desnudas con tapiz de flores le dan los buenos días, marcos de fotografías con imágenes de extraños le devuelven la mirada, sigue de largo por la escalinata de fina madera, la siente fría y lustrosa al tacto, la alfombra por el contrario le hace evocar el aroma y calidez de una persona.

Aquella que habitó junto a él, pero que se ha marchado a su vez.

Suspira intranquilo evaluando el espacio a su alrededor, las notas de Jeremiah se amontonan en un rincón junto a la chimenea, Mycroft le ha reprendido una treintena de veces por eso, pues si pierde cuidado, la próxima vez que encienda el calor del hogar se llevara de paso las memorias de su bien amado y ausente padre. Piensa en cambiarlas de sitio, el problema que hay con eso es que en el rincón opuesto se amontonan las notas que apiló de _John._

Su nombre brota como un suplicio al cielo, un susurro, quizá hasta ruego, pensar en el rubio aún hace que se estremezca su corazón, que la piel se le erice y que el dolor se instale como una pesada daga que las más de las veces le recuerda el aguijonazo de una dosis de heroína directo en la vena. Cierra los ojos, no debe atraer esos pensamientos a la memoria, pero la carga emocional es basta, el ambiente gélido y la desesperación amarga.

Conduce sus ánimos a la cocina, enciende la estufa, coloca la tetera en sitio junto con la cantidad apropiada de agua para una buena taza de té, aspira el humor a invierno, el aroma de John ha desaparecido hace ya varios meses, pero si se concentra, aún lo evoca, junto con sus pasos, el sonido de su voz, y la luz de sus ojos.

 _—¿Aun no te has vestido, Sherlock?_ —niega intempestivamente, con la mirada gacha pues si la levanta se dará cuenta de que le habla a la nada.

Siente su calidez que no es tal sobre los antebrazos, su peso en la espalda, ahoga un sollozo y es que en la imagen que se ha inventado de él. John lo tiene rodeado por la espalda y su mejilla está en su hombro, el aliento contra el cuello. Siente un escalofrío atravesarle la piel, el corazón que comienza a latir desbocado, la presión sanguínea aumentando. John lo aprieta con ternura y también firmeza, intentando que su calor los mantenga a ambos y él lo deja hacer porque sabe bien que no es su calor, ni su cuerpo, sino el corazón, lo que los mantiene unidos a los dos.

Un roce húmedo se une al temblor de su cuerpo, John coloca los labios al rededor de su cuello, le besa, primero con pausa después sin premura, él deja escapar un gemido, gira su cuerpo sin ser más dueño de sus movimientos, el espejismo se esfuma. No puede abrazar a la nada, ni besar a un _fantasma._

El chillido de la tetera le ayuda a disfrazar el grito, hunde el rostro entre las piernas, doblando su osamenta sobre la silla de aluminio. No debe llorar, le juro sobre aquella acera que no lloraría más, pero llorar es lo único que de un tiempo para acá se permite obrar.

Repite su letanía como un mantra sagrado: _"No debió ser John, debió ser él"_ pero el desgraciado de Mycroft quiso que sucediera así. Boquea un par de veces, llenando los pulmones de oxígeno, se limpia el rostro con dedos callosos antes de levantarse y apagar la estufa, lo último que necesita es incendiar el piso y que la pobre Señora Hudson se vaya junto a su padre y amante a la tumba. Saca las tazas en un movimiento automático, sabe que debe servir solo una, pero sigue sirviendo dos, de hecho, todo lo sigue haciendo para dos.

Un nuevo suspiro es el que ahora anima sus movimientos, debe comenzar a leer las notas de Jeremiah, sabe que John comenzó a hacerlo en algún momento, evoca la expresión de su rostro, la satisfacción con que devoró más de uno de aquellos textos y el sonido de su voz, cuando le reprendió por el poco respeto que dedicaba a ellos.

 _—¿Piensas dignarte alguna vez a perdonar a tu padre?_

—¿Qué te hace pensar que merece mi perdón?

—Si leyeras lo que describe, prácticamente todo lo hizo por amor.

—A su profesión, no a su familia.

—A tu madre, y por supuesto a ustedes. A ti te refiere con especial cariño, hace alusión a tus rabietas ingobernables, lo cual me parece encantador, ya que treinta años después sigues haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

—Yo no…—intentó refutar, pero para esta parte de la conversa John ya había abandonado su texto y comenzaba a verlo con ese discreto toque de devoción. —John…—pronuncia su nombre, devolviendo la mirada con igual intención. Las mejillas del doctor se incendiaron, rehuyó a su mirada, él acortó la distancia que había entre sus cuerpos, lo tomó de la mano y lo obligo a abandonar su puesto sobre el sillón de una pieza y unirse a él, sobre el de tres. Se comieron la boca lánguidamente, probándose, midiéndose, él no podía creer que tras haberse conocido seis años atrás, sólo los últimos cuatro hubieran sido en calidad de pareja _._ Se siguieron besando a medida que el calor aumentaba y la presión sanguínea los asfixiaba, desprendió el chaleco del pecho de John, luego siguió con la parte baja de su camisa, buscando tantear la piel, los músculos de su abdomen, el bordillo del cinturón de cuero, John era pequeño de estatura, osado de carácter y con la piel más blanca y suave que él jamás hubiera tocado. Lo miró a los ojos pidiendo permiso a aquel que ya tenía las pupilas oscurecidas y dilatadas, le ayudo a deshacerse de la camisa, el cinturón y el muy innecesario pantalón, sus erecciones se rozaron en algún punto, así como las narices, los alientos y las manos. John cabía perfectamente en el cuerpo de él, la cabeza en su cuello, los labios mordiendo, lamiendo, marcándolo como suyo con dolor y ruego. Él lo tomó por las caderas, al tiempo que hundía los dedos entre sus glúteos, separando la piel como si de una concha se tratara, lo preparaba con movimientos circulares, los mismos que le había aprendido a Trevor, hacían enloquecer a John quien por acto reflejo, todo lo que hacía era enroscarse contra su piel. Las piernas alrededor de sus caderas, los músculos tensos, la erección enterrándose en su abdomen, suspirando, anhelando. Sherlock no perdía detalle de sus expresiones y gestos faciales, los tenía almacenados en una sección privilegiada de su palacio mental. Las gradaciones tonales de sus mejillas, los decibeles que alcanzaba su voz, lo profundo que podía arañar su espalda, antes de rendirse a su intromisión y por supuesto, al placer. _—Sherlock…_

La penetración se hacía inevitable, un jadeo escapaba a ambos, la entrada de John, siempre cálida y apretada, él no quería lastimarlo, nunca quería hacerlo pero su doctor tenía predilección por los malos tratos en la cama, se permitía desflorar de una sola estocada y él arremetía sin piedad dado que una probada era más de lo que podía soportar. John mordía su cuello, él se aferraba a sus caderas, ambos marcaban un ritmo en busca de sincronía, la sinfonía que comenzaron a componer, dos años después de su primer beso.

El doctor no había querido volver a tocarlo, a pesar de lo mucho que se esforzó por provocarlo, primero debía sanar sus heridas, suturar el corazón que creyó entregar, pero del que jamás se despojó.

 _—Supongo que he terminado por perder mi atractivo, doctor Watson._ —susurró en la ocasión que apareció totalmente desnudo ante él. John lo devoró con la mirada, más allá de eso, él estaba totalmente seguro de que se le había bajado la presión y requirió todo su entrenamiento militar, para seguir sosteniéndose en pie.

—Te puedo asegurar que jamás perderás tu atractivo, Sherlock pero permanezco firme en la decisión de que lo primero, es sacarte de esta Institución.

—¿Y eso como va a suceder, si no hay manera de reparar lo que ya no existe?

—Tu corazón está roto, más no inexistente.

—Eso que bombea sangre es un órgano muerto.

—¿Me estas queriendo decir que este espectáculo de ti mismo, este "regalo" es sólo porque pretendes que te folle, hasta que tu hermano me envíe de regreso a la guerra?

—Una probada, es todo lo que te pido. —sugirió, emulando lo que en su momento le dijera su amante. —John percibió la oscuridad en su gesto, la sugerencia cargada de malicia. Se ofendió a sus palabras y despreció sus caricias. Salió de la habitación, enviando en su lugar a dos enfermeros que contrario de él, se habían mostrado sumamente interesados en calmar su fragor.

 _—Maldito seas, John…_ —tocó para él, venenosas notas, desde la media noche hasta la mañana entrante, desgarrando su alma, drenando su odio. Tocó sin saber el qué hasta que una de las cuerdas cedió y lo lastimó. La serenata terminó estrepitosamente, él no lo sabría hasta años después pero John había escuchado todo recargando la espalda contra la puerta de su habitación, la cabeza entre las manos, estrujando sus deseos y también pensamientos. Sería demasiado sencillo para él, atravesar el umbral y culminar su pecado, pero le gustaba demasiado, como para hacerle daño.

Las notas del violín se repitieron así, durante siete noches y seis días, el médico militar fue llamado ante el gobierno británico, le explicó su estado sin mayor dilación.

—Físicamente se encuentra perfecto, pero emocionalmente…

—No lo envié ahí, para que se preocupara por el estado de su mente, doctor Watson.

—Pero aún así, es mi deber y lo hago.

—¿Qué es lo que sugiere en tal caso? He escuchado que el doctor Magnussen, lo quiere otros seis meses a su cuidado.

—Charles es un tarado, todo lo que quiere es estudiar las magníficas conexiones que hace su cerebro, ¿Sabe que Sherlock redacto un estudio refutando la teoría de Magnussen en cuanto al comportamiento humano?

—¿De verdad? Y uno diría que con la pintura y la música tendría con qué entretenerse.

—Magnussen lo ha tomado a reto personal, quiere encerrarlo en una habitación especial, y colocarle electrodos, para averiguar como es que hace, lo que hace.

—Pero usted no permitirá que suceda eso.

—Ni usted tampoco.

—Voy a solicitar su alta, regresará al 221B de Baker Street y usted se mudará con él, espero que en un ambiente menos hostil pueda mejorar su ánimo.

—Mejoraría aún más si se supiera amado.

—¿Ahora espera que le consiga un amante a mi único hermano?

—No hablo de eso, me refiero a usted. Saber que lo ama su único hermano. —Mycroft soltó un golpe directo sobre la mesa, lo miró a los ojos con esa expresión que requería de cualquiera la total sumisión.

—He hecho todo lo que está en mis manos para…

—Mantenerse alejado. —ultimó el doctor. —Escucha Mycroft, sé que la muerte de su madre los dejo devastados, pero él no tiene la culpa de haber heredado sus rasgos.

—¿Perdón?

—Me estoy inclinando a creer que si no se pueden ni ver, es porque cada uno es el reflejo de sus padres.

—Ja, ¿Ahora también es psicoanalista?

—Sólo es una observación, y si eso es todo, creo que puedo recoger sus cosas y solicitar el alta.

—El piso de Baker tiene dos habitaciones, veré que se le hospede en la de arriba y por cierto. Gracias por no sucumbir a las desesperadas acciones de mi hermano menor. —esto lo dijo con tal entonación, que al médico no le quedó la menor duda de que estaba al tanto de las provocaciones sexuales de Sherlock. Todo el maldito hospital debería estar al tanto de hecho. De que tocaba por las noches hasta romper en llanto, pronunciando su nombre, gritando, maldiciendo y después, esperando.

 _—John…_

Su nombre se había convertido en una promesa, salvación y maleficio, cuando comenzaron a compartir piso, lo emboscó de nuevo, acostado sobre su cama, la cama de John, la misma donde hoy día dormía.

 _—Si no recuerdo mal, la habitación de arriba iba a ser la mía._

—Recuerdas bien y yo también, por cierto, me encantaría tenerte encima. —John soltó otra maldición, dejó el maletín con sus objetos personales junto a la puerta y se desprendió de su abrigo a fin de colocarlo sobre la piel desnuda de él.

Era atractivo, todos los médicos y asistentes se habían encargado de decírselo, no era indiferente a las miradas lascivas, a los roces que le dedicaban por la superficie cuando le entregaban algún medicamento o expediente, la piel ardiente, las pupilas dilatadas y nerviosas, él hasta se habría aventurado a jurar, que tenían cámaras en su cuarto de baño, pues cuando lo descubrían desnudo, esperando provocar a John, había mucho de anhelo, pero poco de sorpresa. El médico se quedó unos segundos junto a él, como en aquella primera ocasión, lo envolvió con la prenda y después se abrazó a él. Había algo de hipnótico en el aroma que desprendía John, salvaje y robusto, Sherlock estaba completamente seguro de que ninguna otra persona olería como John, sentía una desesperación anormal por tenerlo, tocarlo, sentirlo, escucharlo.

Él era la droga perfecta, lo que necesitaba para embotar su sistema.

—Estoy cansado de pensar John, tu cuerpo me dice que me deseas, aunque tus labios lo nieguen, tus ojos me asechan.

—Claro que te deseo, eres más de lo que merezco, pero si tú estás cansado de pensar, yo estoy cansado de despertar imaginando que la próxima vez que te busque estarás en la tina de baño con las venas abiertas en canal. —su voz sonó dolorosa, grave y desesperada.

Sintió su aliento contra la piel, sobre la nuca para ser más precisos, John se aferró a él, dejó caer la totalidad de su peso sobre él, sin permitirle moverse, enterró su erección contra la entrada de él, su cuerpo se tensó, un delicioso estremecimiento le recorrió desde la boca del estómago hasta desaparecer en los pies, cerró los ojos. Con toda seguridad, John había hecho lo mismo, sus manos siniestras se encontraron por encima de la colcha de la cama, la piel del médico dejó de ser fría, estaba cálida y su pulso latía desbocado. La respiración se aceleró cuando la mano libre de John se aferró a su cadera, podría poseerlo, ahí mismo, si quisiera hacerlo, él mismo tenía la frente perlada por el sudor y temblaba y jadeaba como en su primera ocasión. Ya no era un virgen, tan poco puro, ni mucho menos casto, quería que lo empalara, pero el médico quería, que él sanara.

—No voy a hacerlo, Sherlock. —declaró.

—¿Por qué no? Si te lo estoy pidiendo.

—Porque en tu condición, sería una violación. A nuestra relación y confianza, no voy a permitir, que en la próxima ocasión que montes en cólera me reclames que te tomara como una ramera en mi cama. Ahora vístete y sal de mi alcoba.

—No voy a hacerlo…—protestó a la vez que comenzaba a tocarse a sí mismo, giró sobre la espalda, permitiéndole a John un primer plano de su miembro erecto, el rostro lo tenía cubierto por el abrigo del médico, aspiraba su aroma ese del que se decía totalmente poseso. Inicio la labor de producirse placer, pronunciando su nombre, de una manera cada vez más perversa, separando las piernas, levantando las caderas, con la mano que no se masturbaba comenzó a penetrar su trasero, el médico observaba enhiesto, la piel afiebrada y el deseo instalado cual mandato divino en su interior, después de un segundo de vacilación, llegó a la conclusión de que posiblemente, una mamada no podría ser comparada a una violación.

Se aproximó a él, colocándose a horcajadas sobre su piel, sin permitirle sostener su peso, quitó la mano que torturaba su sexo. Sherlock soltó un audible jadeo, levantó la caderas en busca del anhelado consuelo, él le ordenó con tono militar que no se moviera. "las manos sobre la cabeza, aférrate a algo que no sea yo" Sherlock, se agarró a la herrería de la cabecera y el otro colocó sus labios sobre su miembro, cálido, húmedo, hambriento.

 _—John…_

La suplica que de manera inicial acompañaba su nombre había pasado a convertirse en confirmación de un hecho. Que ellos estaban hechos de fuego, savia, sangre, piel y hielo.

Jonathan no rompió más juramentos. Tan pronto como aquel terminó de venirse en su boca, se separó de su lado, besó sus labios con devoción, permitiéndole probar su sabor y después espetó que jamás volvería a suceder.

Para confirmar la regla, él mismo se encargó de conseguirle casos que investigar, reabrieron su despacho de "Consultor Privado" siendo el militar quien tomaba la parte activa y él la pasiva.

 _—Yo debería ser el que esté ahí afuera empuñando un arma._

 _—Tú eres el cerebro, yo los puños._

 _—Nada de eso, yo soy el cerebro, pero tú John, tú eres el corazón._

 _—¿Aun sigues creyendo, que no posees corazón?_

 _—¿Por qué no me lo dices tú?_

El tiempo transcurrió como en un parpadeo, con el investigador enfrascado en un sin número de casos y el militar corriendo por las calles de Londres bajo la dirección de Gregory Lestrade, pocas oportunidades habían tenido de seducirse entre ellos, aunque el doctor seguía cuidando su alimentación con total diligencia y el detective de tanto en tanto, rompía las normas de la etiqueta y se permitía una mirada por la puerta que separaba el cuarto de baño de su recámara.

A sus ojos, John era sumamente atractivo, el color bronceado de su piel se había conservado y por la actividad constante, sus músculos se habían reafirmado, en las contadas veces que el militar perdió una prenda, resultaba sencillo encontrarla, sobre la cama del otro, junto con sus humores mezclados y la semilla de su semen.

 _"Lléname con tu ternura, sana mi dolor, y has que de ti me enamore"_

La nota la escribió en la última página de su libreta de anotaciones, aunque cuando lo hizo, jamás se esperó que a John le tomara dos años encontrarla. Supo que lo había hecho, cuando la pequeña cosa terminó en el piso y el militar se dirigió a él, con la misma determinación de un león que ha planeado ultimar su cena. Le comió la boca, ahí donde estaban, sin ningún aviso o premura y él devolvió el gesto, gimiendo y jadeando. Había esperado demasiado, para volver a sentir el clamor de sus besos y por su parte, John había esperado demasiado para poder por fin, enterrarse en su piel.

No llegaron a la alcoba, profanaron la alfombra de la diminuta sala y de paso corrompieron la mente de su casera que había escuchado todo, pues los muros entre pisos eran más bien de un material hueco. Mycroft a su vez se enteró, había cámaras en la sala principal de su piso, para estudiar los rostros de cualquiera que llegara a requerir sus servicios, sobra decir que su actitud no fue la más admirable, pero decidió aprobarlo, dado que temía, al igual que hacía él, la reacción de su hermano si decidía separarlos.

 _—¿Tengo que aclarar cual será su destino, si llega a lastimar a mi hermano, doctor Watson?_

 _—¿Primera línea de fuego en la próxima guerra que se avecine?_

 _—Eso es correcto, también podría amenazar a su familia, pero me temo que usted…_

 _—Ya no tengo familia. —interrumpió el médico. —Mi madre murió cuando tenía siete y Harriet diez, mi padre falleció mientras permanecía de servicio en Afganistán, en cuanto a mi hermana._

 _—Lamento su pérdida. —se apresuró el gobierno británico a informar._

 _—Gracias, yo lamento más que perdiera la vida en un accidente automovilístico, mientras yo estaba contigo, tratando de convencerte de que no volvieras a encerrar a tu hermano._

 _—Sus rabietas…_

 _—Recaídas. —interrumpió otra vez. —Y ya que estamos en eso, siempre he querido saber, cómo es que tú no las tienes._

 _—Como bien sabe, Sherlock heredó la constitución delicada de nuestra madre, por mi parte supongo que heredé esa invulnerabilidad que distinguía bien a mi padre._

 _—¿Significa que algún día, en vez de ordenar te unirás a las fuerzas armadas?_

 _—Jamás, la historia señala que existe, para no repetirse._

 _—¿Por eso Sherlock quiso ser detective?_

 _—Él quiso correr, todo lo posible antes de no poder hacerlo. Asumo que ahora, usted correrá por él._

 _—Nada de eso, encontraré la manera de correr junto a él._

 _—Admirable, sólo no venga llorando, cuando se canse. —John golpeó la madera pulida del escritorio, le habría señalado con el dedo del medio, pero se contentaba con saber, que de ahora en adelante podía vivir sin ninguna clase de tapujo con Sherlock._

 _—Haré que le envíen algo a su piso._

 _—¿Una canasta de fruta con tus buenos deseos?_

 _—Notas, diarios y resúmenes que redactó nuestro padre, si pretende pertenecer a esta familia, sería bueno que supiera en qué clase de infierno se mete._

 _—Creo que eso ya lo sé, pero te agradezco el gesto._

 _—Cuide que Sherlock, no vaya a tirarlos o peor aún quemarlos._

 _—¿Tanto le odia?_

 _—Siempre fue un niño mimado y mi padre, no era especialmente afecto a conceder abrazos._

 _._

John le regaló muchos de esos, durante los años que se sucedieron y como prometió, encontró una forma de que pudieran correr los dos.

No solo en lo referente a los casos del Scotland Yard, sino en lo referente a la alcoba. Pues en su momento, ambos tuvieron que confesar sus secretos. Sherlock reconoció que llevaba años masturbándose con cualquier prenda que llegara a descuidar el doctor, además de espiarlo durante la ducha, acción de la que el otro, estaba más que enterado, pues había una diminuta rendija de luz, que se filtraba cada que abría la puerta.

—¿Planeabas dejarme morir de deseo?

—Planeaba poner a prueba tu temple.

—¿Y si alguna vez no hubiera soportado? —preguntó a medida que se iban besando.

Ambos estaban desnudos, sobre la cama que compartían y habían comenzado esa charla, sin esperar demasiado, el uno del otro.

—¿Si te hubieras atrevido a entrar conmigo en la ducha, Sherlock?

—Si, ¿Qué hubieras hecho, de haberme atrevido? —el moreno colocó la cabeza contra su pecho, se acomodó ahí, sintiéndose satisfecho por la reciente sesión de sexo. John aprovechó la posición para ir acariciando su cuerpo. Adoraba la piel de Sherlock, suave, nívea, para él, siempre perfecta. —Te habría besado hasta arrancarte los labios, tocado hasta desprender tu piel, penetrado hasta que olvidaras tu nombre y todo lo que hicieras fuera repetir el mío.

 _—John…—_ el rubio volvió a tenderlo sobre su espalda y resguardarlo entre la prisión de sus brazos. Sherlock suspiró con anhelo, separando las piernas, levantando las caderas, como sabía que a John le gustaba.

—¿Sabes que hay algo orgásmico en la forma que pronuncias mi nombre?

—Eso te lo estás inventando.

—Claro que no, soñé con tu cuerpo desnudo, decenas de veces pronunciando mi nombre, tanto fue así que una noche, hasta tuve que pagar por oírlo.

—No recuerdo haber recibido un céntimo tuyo desde que nos conocimos.

—No a ti, genio. A un caballero de compañía de una parte de la ciudad de la que jamás te voy a hablar y a la que nunca visitarás.

—¿Me fuiste infiel con un completo desconocido? —espetó ofendido. Intentando separarse de su agarre, pretendiendo que su contacto le resultaba repulsivo, pero John lo obligó a permanecer en su sitio.

—No te fui infiel, puesto que no teníamos ningún acuerdo o relación en aquel entonces.

—¿Llamas nada a los años que compartimos bajo este techo?

—Los llamo mi todo, pero si tanto así quieres saberlo, él nunca me tocó. Le hice lo mismo que a ti, y le pedí que repitiera mi nombre, aunque lo cierto es, que nadie lo pronuncia, ni nadie sabe, como tú. Sus palabras las susurró ahora que tenía los labios frente al miembro de su acompañante. Sherlock intentó contenerse, pero adoraba las sensaciones que la boca de John profería sobre su piel. Un gemido ahogado escapa a sus labios a medida que el otro vuelve a besarlo, Sherlock se aferra a los cabellos de John, encuentra un ritmo junto con la boca de John, admite que para ser ellos una pareja de lo más tradicional, la mayoría de las veces parecen un par de enfermos, adictos al sexo. Grita su nombre una decena de veces, hasta que nuevamente se vierte en él, luego John lo acaricia, lo envuelve en su abrazo, besa sus pezones, muerde la superficie, sube por el cuello y termina en sus labios. Le repite lo mucho que le quiere, y lo mucho que lo adorará hasta que sus labios se sequen y su voz se acabe.

A él le habría encantado que sucediera así, pero lo que en realidad sucedió fue que su hermano, lo mandó llamar para una misión.

El aire que había estado conteniendo abandona sus labios, él está ahora sobre el sillón que perteneció a John, la taza de porcelana baila en el interior de sus manos, amenaza con volcar su contenido, pero no le importa.

Cuando se despidieron le dijo, que no quería que llorara.

 _—Por favor, no llores, Sherlock._

 _—Pero es la guerra, tú juraste. ¡El prometió…—su amado detuvo su perorata con un movimiento de mano, limpió una lágrima traicionera que brotó de sus párpados._

 _—Yo juré que serviría a esta nación, cada que se me pidiera. Y no es como si fuera el mismo novato que recibió una bala en el ejercicio de su deber. Gregory me ha mantenido en forma, tu hermano me puso a prueba antes de decidir enviarme con él._

 _—¿Y por qué tienes que ser tú? —espetó con molestia._

Algunas veces, no sabía cuanto podía llegar a odiar a su hermano. Era cierto que sin él, no habría conocido a John, pero también era cierto que por él, rechazó el aparato que ayudaría a mantener estable su corazón. Si lo tuviera podría correr junto a John, salir al campo de batalla junto con John.

Aquel sólo era un deseo de un hombre desesperado, el médico ya le había dicho que con aparato o sin él, no iba a poner un pie en aquel campo minado.

 _—Tengo que ser yo, porque aunque tú no lo creas, sé como piensa Sebastián Moran._

 _—¿Y que tiene de particular ese hombre, que nadie más que tú lo puede emboscar?_

 _—Es un asesino. —respondió con un ligero toque de locura en la voz. —Es de hecho, el hombre que me derribó, pero no es por eso que decidí ir a su encuentro. Lo hago porque ambos sabemos, que no es la luz, sino la sombra lo que me aferra._

 _—¿Quieres decir que por fin, te resulto insuficiente?_ —preguntó con toda la sinceridad que fue capaz de proferir. John lo miró como si al fin se hubiera vuelto loco, se abrazó a él y besó sus labios hasta que su cuerpo tembló y tuvo que sostenerlo para evitar que cayera _._

 _—Nunca vuelvas a repetir eso. Dios sabe que jamás tendré suficiente de ti, pero la guerra…_

 _—El espíritu de la guerra te complementa. Salvar vidas, arriesgar la propia, sentir el corazón a punto de salirse de tu pecho. —enunció._ Comenzando a recordar lo mucho que había adorado correr detrás de pistas junto con Trevor, si pudiera volver a hacerlo lo haría, sin siquiera pensar. Se soltó de su agarre, besó su frente, mejillas y manos, justo como hacía Elise, cuando los enviaba al colegio. Luego de eso, John le prometió que volvería junto a él, pero si no lo hacía.

Si por algún motivo él ya no volvía, lo que tenía que hacer, era esperar por él.

 _—¿Puedes prometerme eso, Sherlock?_

 _—¿Que esperaré, como mi hermano espera que vuelva un fantasma?_

 _—Eso, y también promete que perdonarás a tu padre._

 _—¿Tanta devoción a aquel que jamás se digno a contarle un cuento a sus hijos?_

 _—Si dejaras de ser juez, y te dignaras a leer…_

 _—Bien, no vamos a pelear por él. Yo leeré las notas de Jeremiah, y tú volverás a mi para desposarme._

 _—¿Es eso una propuesta?_

 _—Más bien una orden. "Yo Sherlock Holmes, te demando a ti, Jonathan Watson, que me tomes por esposo, tan pronto como regreses del frente armado"_

 _—¿No podemos pasar directamente a la noche de bodas?_

 _—No, quiero una sortija en mi dedo, para que el estúpido de Mycroft sepa, que debe pasar sobre mi, si quiere volver a usarte._

 _—La tendrás._

Un sollozo ahogado escapa a sus labios, la taza cae a un temblor de su mano, encuentra sus dedos crispados, áridos, completa y totalmente abandonados, se abraza a si mismo, envuelve su forma hasta tener su osamenta doblada sobre el sillón de una sola pieza, busca su aroma, su aliento, la figura por noches ansiada, más no hay nada y sabe bien que pronto, hasta abandonará sus pensamientos. El médico militar es cruel, su hermano lo es a su vez, por mantener esperanzas donde no hay más que un oscuro delirio, lo maldice de diversas maneras y después encuentra una hoja enterrada entre el respaldo y el asiento de terciopelo.

 _"Queridos hijos:_

 _Sé que no he sido el más notable, ni el más afecto ó el más amado, pero espero que entiendan que lo que me ha consumido todos estos años de vida es la búsqueda de su madre._

 _No entenderán la naturaleza de este afán, al menos no, hasta que explique lo que me fue revelado en un sueño. Yo estaba ahí, en un lugar que jamás he visitado, pero que ansío conocer, ataviado con el traje que lucí en nuestra boda, había un bosque extenso a mi alrededor, verde, frondoso, multitud de flores y árboles por todos lados, el trinar de las aves se escuchaba al viento, el murmullo del río a lo lejos. Todo eso nubló mis sentidos y sé bien que es probable que en ese momento mi cuerpo estuviera propenso a encontrar la paz._

 _He leído estudios donde se afirma que se puede morir de amor y eso es lo que habría hecho de no ser porque de pronto encontré a su madre. Ella llegó junto a mi, luciendo un vestido blanco, igual de joven y hermosa que en el momento que por vez primera se tocaron nuestras manos, me miró a los ojos y dijo que debía encontrarla._

 _"Encuéntrame, Jer" Eso fue lo que dijo con sus preciosos labios y luego de eso estrujó mis manos. Su tacto era el mismo, su calor y aroma. Sé que dirán que he enloquecido, que su muerte me orilló a perder el piso. Pero el sueño fue tan vívido, que cuando desperté, sobre mi mano estaba la sortija con que pedí su mano._

 _Lamento el dolor que mi decisión les ha ocasionado, lamento no haber estado ahí para tomar sus manos, escuchar sus llantos o festejar sus triunfos, pero cuando recupere a Elise lo haremos todos juntos. Sé que existe el otro lado del mundo, el reflejo de esta realidad. Es ahí, dónde ella debe de estar. Y la encontraré, aunque mi vida dependa de ello._

 _Su padre, que los ama.  
Jeremiah Holmes"_

La ultima parte de la carta no le es del todo legible, Sherlock siente un estremecimiento como pocas veces ha llegado a sentir en su ser, su cuerpo tiembla, la voz se apaga, siente la garganta seca y que las fuerzas le fallan. Él conoce ese sitio, ese páramo fue el que le dijo, que debía encontrar a John. Su ángel en el destierro, aquel al que amo y que lamentablemente…

 _—Sherlock…_ —el dolor de la pérdida le hace entrar en una especie de estado de shock, lo refiere así ya que es imposible, que las manos que lo tocan y los labios que lo abrazan pertenezcan efectivamente a John, él memorizo cada palmo de su piel, cada partícula de su aroma, hasta la sensación de su barba de varios días después de afeitar la tiene guardada por lo que es totalmente lógico que sea su cerebro y no él, quien en este momento lo esté haciendo enloquecer. Su rostro está anegado en llanto. John le suplica que se calme, está ataviado con la indumentaria militar, apesta a porquería: sudor, sangre, tierra y eones sin tocar una ducha, pero sin importar lo dicte la psique, él no puede dejar de llorar.

John intenta una nueva estrategia ahora, lo toma de las manos, las envuelve con cuidado y le pide que cierre los ojos. Sherlock se niega, si cierra los ojos, él se irá, pero sus miradas se encuentran y advierte una oscuridad, mezclada con ese color de cielo que únicamente podría pertenecer a John. Cierra los ojos entre suspiros y más sollozos, su amante rebusca entre las ropas mugrientas, toma un objeto y con ceremonia lo encierra en el interior de su mano izquierda.

Sherlock tiene un momento de duda y también de vacilación. En el sueño, su ángel colocaba una pluma en su mano, ya no consigue recordar en cual, pero en este momento, él tiene algo en la izquierda. John comienza a explicar que su convoy fue emboscado, que tuvo que huir a territorios lejanos y que no consiguió comunicarse con Mycroft hasta hace treinta y dos horas, el gobierno británico tuvo que mover cielo, mar y tierra para regresarlo de manera inmediata. No imagina la cantidad de favores que le deberá en el futuro, pero si de algo está seguro es de que comenzará con el primero de ellos. —Abre la mano, Sherlock —le pide a él, al tiempo que se separa lo suficiente para colocar una rodilla en el piso y la otra en el aire, le mira con atención y total devoción. El investigador se resiste un momento, intenta aclarar su mente, diferenciar los recuerdos, de los sueños y estos a su vez de los hechos. Víctor Trevor está muerto, sus padres se le unieron, no en ese orden pero el resultado final es el mismo. Elise le suplicó a Jeremiah que la encontrara, pero su padre debió equivocarse.

No tenía que encontrarla en ese lugar imposible del mundo, sino más bien, esperar a que fuera su turno. El avión de su expedición debió hundirse en el océano, las olas dieron rápida cuenta de él, por lo que no quedó nada que pudieran venerar además de esas cartas. Abre la palma de su mano, encuentra una pieza de oro magnífica, lisa, sin ninguna clase de adorno además de las letras grabadas de manera interna que refieren la futura unión de él y su ángel.

.

.

* * *

 _ **—Fin—**_  
 _ **Dedicado a: Adrel Black.**_


End file.
